


The Consulting Detective & the Doctor

by DonnieTZ



Series: Caring is... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotic, Fluff, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti sulla Johnlock nati da prompt in giro per il web!<br/><i>---<br/>Non sono mai stato bravo, in questo. Tutto il resto, tutto ciò che è logico, razionale, perfino sottilmente deducibile, è per me istintivo ed evidente. Ma il sentimento umano - quello strano e fastidioso mischiarsi di idee e pensieri - non riesco ad afferrarlo. Ed è frustrante, irritante, incredibilmente stupido. Per non parlare delle reazioni fisiche, chimiche, biologiche, psicologiche che si attivano. Così tante implicazioni ed una sola, singola, insignificante parola.<br/>Amore.<br/>---<br/>Poi, una di quelle notti, il contorno scuro di Sherlock si era stagliato controluce sulla porta della stanza di John e il dottore l’aveva fatto entrare, facendogli spazio, traendone forza, accogliendo quello strano miscuglio di sentimenti grezzi e affetto immaturo.<br/>Sherlock: l’unica cosa bella.<br/>E la pressante paura di perderla, di stringerla con troppa forza e soffocarla.<br/>---<br/>Entra tutto un mondo di suoni dalla finestra, ma Sherlock è interessato solo ad uno: il lieve respirare di John.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentimenti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta nasce da prompt che mi sono stati lasciati durante gli event del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Se avete qualche prompt e vi piace come scrivo, sentitevi liberi di lasciarmeli su [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask) e io li fillerò con gioia!  
> Per gli AU o tag particolarmente sensibili, l'avvertimento è nel titolo della singola fanfiction!  
> Buona lettura!!  
> ❤❤❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dubbi di Sherlock... perché queste sono le uniche cose in cui non è bravo.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per aver suggerito il prompt!

Niente domande. Era questo il tacito patto. Niente deduzioni, teorie, complicazioni. Solo loro due, che non riuscivano a tenere i vestiti addosso in presenza l'uno dell'altro quando la sera si ritrovavano insieme al 221B. John non aveva neanche tentato di sfiorare l'argomento, facendosi trovare in cucina ogni mattino dopo, con un'espressione pacifica, come se nulla fosse successo.   
Sherlock fissò il viso disteso dal sonno del dottore, la luce dell'alba danzava sulle sue ciglia chiare. Erano sdraiati fra le lenzuola e, per la prima volta, Sherlock desiderò sorprenderlo mentre sgusciava via dal letto al solo scopo di non svegliarsi con lui.  
«Ti amo» mormorò a fior di labbra, in un sussurro appena udibile.   
Ed era vero. Molto stupido, se si soffermava a pensarci, ma così vero da non poter essere tenuto dentro.   
Come avrebbe fatto? Cos'avrebbero fatto?   
Sherlock non poteva rischiare di perderlo, doveva portare avanti quella recita, farsi bastare quello che avevano in quel momento.   
John iniziò a muoversi, scivolando fuori dal sonno, così Sherlock tornò a stendere la testa sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi, ignorando i sintomi di quello che non poteva essere definito in nessun altro modo se non amore. Una malattia difficile da curare, che Sherlock si sarebbe estirpato dal petto volentieri.   
Avvertì il materasso inclinarsi, sentì John stirare i muscoli indolenziti dal sonno, e non resistette all'idea di sbirciare il suo corpo nudo.   
«Sei sveglio» asserì John, sorprendendolo.   
Per la prima volta, Sherlock parve impreparato. Cosa rispondere? Perché non riusciva ad usare le sue acute doti per dedurre che fare?  
«Io... sì, sono sveglio, John.»  
«Doccia?» domandò il dottore, tendendo la mano verso di lui.   
Sherlock fissò quel palmo aperto con un'espressione confusa.   
«Come... cosa?»  
«Andiamo a fare la doccia insieme, finalmente. Dormi sempre fino a tardi il mattino e non possiamo mai farlo.»  
Più parlava, più John perdeva sicurezza, chiedendosi cosa Sherlock faticasse a capire della sua richiesta.   
«Ma... insomma noi non ne parliamo.»  
Davanti al silenzio di John, Sherlock si trovò a dover proseguire.   
«Noi facciamo finta di niente, come se non facessimo nulla di tutto questo.»  
L'espressone corrucciata di John gettò ancora più confusione su Sherlock, che davanti agli atteggiamenti umani era sempre tanto indelicato.   
«Giusto?» si ritrovò a chiedere.   
«Di che diavolo parli?»  
«Di...»  
«Sei il genio più idiota che io conosca. Davvero credevi ci fosse questo fra noi?»  
John si chinò su Sherlock, per fermarsi ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.   
«Io ti amo, Sherlock. Ti amo, ok?» lo baciò «E adesso vieni a farti la doccia.»  
John non attese nemmeno una risposta.   
Sui sentimenti, dopotutto, era lui l'esperto.


	2. Il regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natale, decorazioni e regali...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una storia scritta su prompt di Damn a tema natalizio!

John lasciò cadere il sacchetto con il latte.  
«Sherlock, cos'è quella roba?»  
«Un addobbo.»  
«È composto da dita umane!»  
Sherlock sbuffò, buttandosi sulla poltrona. Si fosse limitato alle dita umane, forse John non avrebbe trovato il tutto tanto raccapricciante, ma la casa era disseminata da altri macabri addobbi. E quelli appesi all'albero erano forse...  
«Occhi, Scherlock?! Sul serio?!»  
«Prima mi dici di decorare e poi ti lamenti! Inoltre è per un esperimento.»  
«Quale...» John fece un profondo respiro per calmarsi. «Quale esperimento potrebbe mai richiedere di appendere parti umane all'albero di Natale?»  
«Un esperimento sul comportamento umano, John. E dalla tua reazione direi che sei noiosamente nella media. Io punto tutto su Molly, sono certo lei non farà una piega.»  
«Molly ci lavora, con i cadaveri e...» John si interruppe, rendendosi conto di dare corda alla follia di Sherlock. «Saranno qui fra dieci minuti, dieci dannazione! Togli tutto, immediatamente.»  
Un altro sbuffo, decisamente più sonoro del primo, mentre Sherlock si apprestava ad obbedire.  
John raccolse la spesa dirigendosi alla cucina. Un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra all'idea di aver perfettamente azzeccato il presente per il suo compagno.  
Il regalo che attendeva Sherlock sotto l'albero era un kit portatile da vivisezione.


	3. Questione di chimica (Teacher/Student!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John alle prese con l'esame di chimica... e il professore di chimica.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Francesca per il prompt!

Il professore di chimica sembrava più giovane di molti degli studenti presenti. I capelli neri parevano una nuvola disordinata attorno al suo viso asciutto e le mani dalle dita pallide si muovevano fra provette e lavagna nervose e febbrili. John doveva dare quell'esame, ma non pensava di trovare la materia interessante, né di capirci qualcosa. Non finché aveva posato gli occhi sul professor Holmes per la prima volta.  
Si diceva fosse una specie di genio, che insegnasse per passare il tempo, per pagarsi la droga, perché gli piaceva terribilmente torturare i poveri studenti agli esami. Su di lui, insomma, circolavano le più stravaganti leggende. Era vero, però, che il suo fosse considerato uno degli esami più difficili da passare e che lui fosse... beh, quantomeno _strano_. Eppure non era questo ad attrarre John come una calamita, ma i suoi occhi. Quelle iridi cangianti che cambiavano colore a seconda di come il sole entrava dalle finestre del laboratorio. Quando si posavano su di lui, sentiva un vero e proprio brivido pervaderlo, spandendosi dal centro del suo essere verso la pelle, increspandola.  
Il tutto si risolveva con provette che cadevano o, nel migliore dei casi, con risposte sbagliate date a qualche domanda che il professor Holmes gli rivolgeva. John era frustrato, nervoso, agitato alla prospettiva di non passare l'esame. Non si sorprese più di tanto quando, a pochi giorni dalla fine del semestre, il professore gli chiese di fermarsi dopo la lezione.  
«Watson, dico bene?»  
«Sì, signore.»  
«Lei è un disastro, un completo disastro. Eppure tutti tessono le sue lodi, parlano di lei come di uno studente modello. Non che gli altri professori siano in grado di distinguere una persona acuta da un idiota, ma su di lei perfino io ho dei dubbi. E non ho mai dubbi. Quindi, mi dica, per qualche diavolo di motivo si ostina a non capire le più semplici regole della chimica?»  
Aveva parlato velocemente, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo e questo, più di ogni altro insulto o considerazioni, irritò John. Si avvicinò a passo di marcia verso la cattedra, insinuò la mano sotto il mento del professore chinandosi verso di lui e lo baciò.  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi, in principio, ma le sue labbra si dischiusero piano, tremanti.  
Quando John si staccò, rosso dal viso alle orecchie, sussurrò solo poche parole.  
«Perché lei, professore, mi distrae.»  
Si godette lo sguardo sconvolto del professor Holmes ma, più di questo, il suo silenzio sbigottito. Infine se ne andò, un sorriso di trionfo dipinto sulle labbra.


	4. Il traguardo (Teacher/Student!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Educazione fisica... la croce di tutti, anche di Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Wiki!

Il fiato corto, qualche ricciolo scuro appiccicato alle guance e un rossore diffuso sul viso.  
«Avanti, Holmes, so che puoi farcela.»  
Il campo di atletica si scuriva via via che la sera calava, ma il professor Watson non avrebbe rinunciato. Non lo faceva mai, quando si trattava dei suoi studenti.  
«Sei quasi al traguardo, avanti!»  
Sherlock avrebbe voluto urlare che lo vedeva da solo di essere quasi arrivato, ma che non riusciva a correre più di così. Odiava educazione fisica, odiava sudare, odiava quel campo, le tute, le risate che lo seguivano quando il suo corpo magro e slanciato non voleva rispondere ai suoi comandi. L'ultimo anno, eppure sembrava non dover finire mai quando doveva mettersi a correre.  
Alla fine, sorprendendo più se stesso del professore, riuscì a raggiungere l'ambita meta. Crollò al suolo, un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione fra una boccata d'aria e l'altra.  
«No, no... devi camminare e respirare» lo riprese il professore, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
John Watson si rese immediatamente conto che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Dio, quanto pensava a quel ragazzo? Troppo perché fosse lecito, nonostante fosse più una questione di ruoli che d'età Il suo sguardo deciso, i suo lineamenti, il suo corpo. Si scostò spaventato dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
«Emh, no. Oppure no. Puoi semplicemente stare lì a riprendere fiato. Ottimo lavoro, comunque.»  
Sherlock, da seduto si mise sdraiato sul selciato rosso della pista, aprendo per bene le braccia.  
«Guardi» disse poi, indicando il cielo.  
Le stelle sembravano risplendere e, per la prima volta, lo studente non si pentì di quelle lezioni extra di educazione fisica.  
«Pensavo non fossero cose per te queste, Holmes.»  
Sherlock gli sorrise, accondiscendente.  
«Non sa molto di me.»  
John lo fissò un istante. Lo desiderava, ma più di questo avrebbe voluto sapere tutte quelle cose che non sapeva. Era più di una voglia quella che lo mosse verso il suo studente. Si sdraiò al suo fianco, ascoltando il suo respiro tornare regolare.  
Le mani dei due, così vicine, si sfiorarono.  
Fu allora che John comprese.  
Non c'era via d'uscita. Non si poteva correre proprio da nessun'altra parte.  
Così si voltò e si spinse contro le labbra di Sherlock, con tutta la paura di un gesto proibito, aspettandosi un rifiuto, un urlo, un movimento in grado di farlo tornare in sé.  
Eppure nessuna negazione gli arrivò dal giovane corpo, che prese invece ad attirarlo più vicino, schiacciandosi contro John, sfiorandolo, divorando le sue labbra.  
Quando si separarono, negli sguardi c'era sorpresa, certo, ma anche consapevolezza, trionfo.  
Eccolo, il loro traguardo.


	5. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atmosfera sognante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Elisa... grazie!

Londra non sembra tacere davvero di notte, eppure c'è una pace lieve nel rumore delle macchine che passano, nelle voci delle persone che non si rassegnano all'ora tarda, nel frusciare dei pochi alberi mossi dal vento estivo. Entra tutto un mondo di suoni dalla finestra, ma Sherlock è interessato solo ad uno: il lieve respirare di John. Il dottore dorme di quei respiri profondi, sognanti, che Sherlock non può fare a meno di ascoltare.  
E le parole, quelle sciocche che non direbbe mai nelle ore limpide del giorno, gli escono spontanee.  
«Sognami.»  
John si muove, aggiustandosi fra le lenzuola, e pare per un istante sorridergli.  
Perché c'è solo un sogno dietro le palpebre di John. Un sogno che lo tormenta anche da sveglio, che non gli dà pace, che è il suo unico pensiero, che gli è entrato sottopelle, nel sangue, nella carne, nell'anima: Sherlock.


	6. Un addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, una lettera... un addio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Triz per il prompt!

Le deduzioni servirono a poco. John era fermo, immobile, sulla porta, la busta della spesa in una mano e un foglio nell'altra. I pensieri di Sherlock si fecero attenti: doveva trattarsi di una lettera dal momento che era appena rientrato, una lettera ufficiale viste le tre pieghe del foglio, una lettera con qualche brutta – no, _pessima_ – notizia.  
Da quando erano riusciti a confessarsi – se quella di Sherlock poteva chiamarsi confessione – l'interesse reciproco, Sherlock aveva tentato di mascherare la sua impazienza verso certi atteggiamenti di John che considerava inspiegabili. Badare sempre alle reazioni della gente, per dirne una, o non parlare subito e chiaramente di quanto accadeva. Così respirò a fondo, invece di sputare la sua domanda con tono seccato.  
«Cos'è?» chiese, fingendo noncuranza.  
Nessuna risposta.  
«John?»  
Dopo qualche altro istante di silenzio, Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona in un vorticare di vestaglia e raggiunse John, strappandogli di mano la lettera. Nessuna vera reazione arrivò dal dottore, che si limitò a fissare il viso affilato di Sherlock, i suoi riccioli scuri, il suo sguardo attento mentre leggeva.

Dio, John avrebbe solo voluto stringerlo e farsi stringere. Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e lasciare quella lettera a marcire nella casella della posta, avrebbe voluto scappare con lui, lontano.  
«No.»  
Quella singola parola uscì secca dalle labbra di Sherlock.  
«No» ripeté.  
«Devo andare, è il mio dovere e io devo farlo.»  
«Non puoi tornare in Afghanistan.»  
«Devo.»  
«No.»  
Il timbro profondo di Sherlock restò controllato, ma John poteva leggerla comunque, la paura. Ne aveva anche lui, da impazzire. Non voleva separarsi da Sherlock, non voleva affrontare nuovamente la guerra, gli spari, le esplosioni e le morti, non voleva andare, non voleva e basta. Spesso, però, ciò che si vuole fare e ciò che si deve fare sono due concetti paralleli che mai si incontrano.  
Alzò la mano ad accarezzare il viso così familiare, la pelle calda dell'uomo che amava, e incatenò i loro sguardi.  
«Sherlock, andrà tutto bene» mormorò, mollando la presa sulla spesa per stringerselo addosso.

Sherlock restò rigido in quell'abbraccio, incapace di elaborare un piano che potesse funzionare, incapace di pensare coerentemente.  
John. Il _suo_ John. Nuovamente in guerra. La lettera sottolineava l'importanza della guarigione del dottore nella scelta di richiamarlo alle armi e Sherlock si sentì in colpa. Forse, se gli avesse lasciato quello stupido bastone...  
«Non andare.»

Una supplica, leggera e sussurrata, che John avrebbe voluto cogliere. Si limitò a stringere Sherlock più forte, in risposta. Poteva sentire il suo cuore impazzito contro il proprio petto, poteva avvertire la paura grande quanto la sua, e l'amore. Lo stesso, identico amore.  
«Ti prometto che tornerò.»  
«Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere, non... non andare.»

Sherlock poteva già sentirlo scivolargli via dalle dita, lasciarlo solo, in un letto vuoto, ogni singola sera, a contare i giorni divorato dalla preoccupazione. Poteva già sentirla, la mancanza di John che gli opprimeva il petto.  
John lo baciò piano, per rassicurarlo, e – per un singolo, tetro istante – a Sherlock quello parve proprio un addio.


	7. Guardami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John affronta le sue paure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piace molto mischiare Angst e Fluff... spero piaccia anche a voi leggerne!

Un bacio.  
Improvviso, inaspettato e famelico.  
John non lo aveva previsto e non era certo di averlo desiderato, ma c'era stato ed era stato sconvolgente.  
La rabbia era arrivata dopo. Forse perché ancora John non si capiva, né comprendeva l'affetto che lo legava all'uomo che aveva di fronte, ma avrebbe desiderato scoprirlo con i suoi tempi. Invece Sherlock si era lanciato su di lui mentre stavano chiacchierando davanti al camino, come se nulla fosse, con una tale intensità da mettergli i brividi e svuotargli la mente da qualsiasi pensiero razionale.  
E così John aveva iniziato ad urlare.  
«Gesù, Sherlock, che diavolo fai?! Se impazzito?! Si tratta di qualche assurdo esperimento?»  
Il cuore in gola, il respiro affannato, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa.  
«Nessun esperimento, John.»  
Nello sguardo del consulente detective c'era una vaga tristezza, nonostante la compostezza che dimostrava.  
«Non capisco. Sei assurdo quando fai queste cose.» John aveva fatto un profondo respiro. «Basta, non parliamone più, tanto con te è inutile discutere!»  
Poi si era alzato con lo scopo di rinchiudersi in camera e ricacciare l'eccitazione da dove se ne era venuta, ma Sherlock lo aveva afferrato per il braccio.  
«John.»  
«No, Sherlock, lasciami.»  
John lo sentiva, percepiva la serietà di quel momento e ne era spaventato. Era un soldato, un dottore che aveva guardato la morte in faccia tenendo la vita di molti stretta fra le mani, eppure non riusciva a fissare negli occhi il suo coinquilino che ripeteva il suo nome con tale intensità da stordirlo.  
«John.»  
Fu costretto a voltarsi a quell'ultimo richiamo.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Guardami. Guardami e dimmi che non ti importa di me.»  
John restò immobile a quelle parole intrise di malinconia. La mano di Sherlock lo stringeva ancora all'altezza del gomito e John si divincolò piano, con delicatezza.  
«Sai che tengo a te.»  
«Non intendo in questo modo. Guardami e dimmi che non provi niente per me.»  
«Io... ti voglio bene» rispose titubante John.  
Allora Sherlock, dalla posizione rannicchiata in cui era seduto sulla poltrona, tornò ad alzare la mano verso John. Insinuò il palmo in quello dell'altro uomo e parlò nuovamente.  
«No. Non in questo modo, John. Guardami e dimmi che non mi ami. Fallo e ti lascerò in pace. Fallo e faremo finta non sia mai successo. Ho interpretato ogni piccolo segnale, ma le emozioni umane non sono esattamente il mio campo. Devi essere chiaro: di' che non mi ami.»  
«Sherlock...»  
«Dillo.»  
«Io...»  
Restarono così, a fissarsi per secondi lunghissimi. Solo dopo un tempo che parve infinito, John si decise a rompere il silenzio.  
«Sai che non posso dirlo» ammise.  
Un timido sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Sherlock, mentre John rinsaldava la stretta delle loro mani e lo scrutava intensamente.  
«Sai che non sarebbe la verità» ribadì, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo, affrontando tutte le sue irrazionali paure.


	8. Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock osserva John dormire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piace descrivere un atmosfera notturna... per questo lo faccio (troppo?) spesso.  
> Grazie a Giada per il prompt!

Notte.  
Le luci sporadiche di qualche macchina entrano per pochi istanti dalla finestra, rimbalzano contro il muro, disegnano due sagome, e spariscono.  
John è steso sul divano, rannicchiato su se stesso. Sherlock conta i suoi respiri. Non riesce a dormire, non riesce a smettere i pensare. Resta lì, immobile, a osservare John riposare.  
Perché c'è una pace assoluta nel modo in cui l'espressione del dottore è serena; c'è riflessa – forse – la stessa felicità di Sherlock. E il consulente detective trova subito sciocco quel pensiero, perfino patetico. Perché non è da lui. Non è lui quello che dimostra affetto all'altro.  
Eppure è lui quello che sta guardando John dormire, percorrendo con lo sguardo ogni linea, ogni familiare contorno.  
E poi osservare non gli basta più, come ogni volta.  
Allora tende la mano nell'aria buia e accarezza piano il viso di John: i polpastrelli scorrono fra i capelli, il palmo avverte il calore ruvido della guancia.  
Sherlock sorride. Non vorrebbe passare le sue notti in nessun altro modo.

 

 


	9. L'unica cosa bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le paure di John.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Sharon per il prompt!

Sherlock era strano.  
 _Più_ strano.  
Guardava John con quei suoi occhi cangianti, fissandolo da sopra la tazza, attraverso i vapori caldi del tè.  
Il dottore non riusciva a sostenere quello sguardo per più di qualche secondo senza sentirsi forzato a distogliere le iridi blu, facendole vagare per la cucina – campo di battaglia di provette ed esperimenti – e blaterando frasi insensate sul tempo.  
Le notti erano state tormentate dagli incubi finché Sherlock non era entrato in punta di piedi dentro l’animo di John. Una sera, un caso concluso, le dita sottili di Sherlock che si allungavano fino a sfiorare quelle di John. E un bacio. _Il_ bacio.  
Poi, una di quelle notti, il contorno scuro di Sherlock si era stagliato controluce sulla porta della stanza di John e il dottore l’aveva fatto entrare, facendogli spazio, traendone forza, accogliendo quello strano miscuglio di sentimenti grezzi e affetto immaturo.  
Sherlock: l’unica cosa bella.  
E la pressante paura di perderla, di stringerla con troppa forza e soffocarla.  
Così John finiva per non parlare e Sherlock per scrutargli dentro con quei suoi occhi impossibili da sostenere.  
«John.»  
«Sì?»  
«Qualcosa ti preoccupa.»  
Quelle di Sherlock non erano mai domande. Lui sapeva, lui intuiva con uno sguardo quello che neanche John sapeva di se stesso.  
Sì, era preoccupato. La guerra gli montava dentro, agitandolo, turbandolo. Uno scontro che vedeva se stesso nel ruolo dell’alleato così come del nemico. Sapeva che Sherlock non si sarebbe fatto imbrigliare in qualcosa che avesse anche solo la parvenza di una relazione.  
Conosceva Sherlock.  
Dannazione, amava Sherlock.  
E per questo doveva lasciare che niente diventasse bianco o nero. Doveva vivere nel grigio, farlo per lui.  
«No, Sherlock, non sono preoccupato» mentì.


	10. L'esperimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si sveglia legato a una sedia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so quanto siate sensibili, quindi preferisco avvertire di una vaga sfumatura **dub-con**. Blanda al punto che non me la sento di metterla nel titolo, eh, ma meglio prevenire che curare.  
>  Il prompt era di Giada e puntava in tutt'altra direzione, ma io l'ho rigirato e ne è uscita questa cosina, spero vi piaccia!!

John si ridestò improvvisamente. Era sicuro di essersi addormentato nel suo letto, ma si ritrovava seduto da qualche parte, al buio.  
No, non seduto. Immobilizzato.  
«Che diavolo…»  
Elelettrodi appiccicati ovunque, cinghie ad incatenarlo ai braccioli e alle gambe della sedia, il battito del suo cuore tradotto in un suono acuto sempre più accelerato. Si voltò solo per vedere lo schermo luminoso e l’elettrocardiogramma che si muoveva.  
Su, giù, su, giù.  
«Che succede? Chi c’è?»  
Un fruscio, qualche suono, un movimento nella tenebra e, infine, una figura entrò nel flebile fascio di luce gettato dallo schermo.  
«S-Sherlock?»  
Sherlock. E in vestaglia, come se fossero…  
«Siamo a casa?»  
«John, bentornato fra noi.»  
«Che diavolo combini?»  
«Un esperimento.»  
John sospirò, ma provò uno strano sollievo. Era davvero stanco di incappare in teste mozzate nel frigorifero, in bulbi oculari nei barattoli, in esplosioni e macchie viscide, ma era meglio che essere rapiti _davvero_.  
Cosa si era inventato questa volta il consulente detective?  
Sherlock si avvicinò con calma studiata e uno sguardo divertito in viso. Sempre più vicino, fino ad avvolgere John nel suo profumo, nel calore della sua presenza.  
«Che fai?»  
«Te l’ho detto, John, un esperimento.»  
«Ok, ok, ma che tipo di esperimento?»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Sherlock poggiò un piccolo bacio sulla sua fronte.  
E sì, il cuore di John accelerò impercettibilmente.  
Quando le labbra di Sherlock si posarono sul naso di John, il cuore reagì di nuovo.  
E quando l’attenzione di quella bocca passò alle guance, i battiti si fecero più frequenti.  
Finché Sherlock lo baciò. Bocca contro bocca, a lungo, muovendosi piano per catturare il labbro inferiore di John.  
E l’elettrocardiogramma impazzì.  
Allora il consulente detective si scostò.  
«E dire che ho solo iniziato.»  
«Iniziato?!» chiese John allarmato, mentre le dita sottili di Sherlock si spostavano a sciogliere il nodo della vestaglia davanti agli occhi attenti del dottore.


	11. Racconti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sbircia fra i documenti di John.

Sherlock amava la curiosità. Era, per lui, un buon carburante nella ricerca di informazioni. Quelle utili, certo, non quelle che riguardavano il sistema solare.  
Per questo, forse, si ritrovò a curiosare fra i file di John. Era giusto avere ben chiaro con chi stesse condividendo casa e indagini, secondo lui.  
Così la trovò.  
Una cartella dal nome anonimo e una sfilza di documenti numerati.  
E il dito sul mouse, il cursore che apriva il file, le parole, le frasi.  
_Racconti?_  
Dopotutto il dottore era abile nel riportare sul suo blog le loro avventure romanzate, quindi era verosimile avesse quell’hobby creativo e privo di qualsiasi utilità pratica.  
Ma quei racconti avevano ben altro scopo. Sherlock lesse voracemente le prime righe, annegando nell’erotismo che traspariva dagli scritti.  
Lui. Lui e John. Che facevano l’impossibile.  
Il sesso aveva, per Sherlock, dei risvolti affascinanti. Era fermamente convinto rendesse le persone sciocche, prive del rigore logico necessario a fare scelte sensate, ma era anche movente di omicidi e ragione di tradimenti.  
Senza neanche rendersene conto, davanti a quelle immaginarie situazioni che lo vedevano coinvolto, si eccitò.  
Al punto da sentirsi fastidiosamente… _scomodo._  
La sua mano si mosse prima che potesse fermarla, istintivamente, perché il suo corpo aveva bisogno di liberarsi dal peso del bisogno. Cintura, bottone, cerniera, pelle.  
Bastò il contatto con se stesso e un sospiro a lui sconosciuto si liberò dalla sua gola.  
Oh, era piacevole. Estremamente piacevole.  
“…Sherlock si lasciò leccare e mordere e accarezzare, mentre i nostri corpi stretti l’uno all’altro si sfioravano, si fondevano…”  
Le parole continuavano a scorrere dallo schermo alla testa di Sherlock, così come la sua mano si muoveva sempre più velocemente, sempre più abile.  
Se si fosse soffermato un attimo su quanto fosse sciocco, illogico, stupido tutto ciò, si sarebbe reso conto che John era tornato nella stanza ed era rimasto impalato ad osservare quella scena così insolita.  
E terribilmente affascinante.

 


	12. Una semplice parola (Evil!John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prompt di Triz sono sempre devasta feels...  
> Ma grazie, eh. T___T

«Non capisco, John.»  
E ammetterlo è difficile per il grande Sherlock Holmes. Ma questa volta, davanti a un cadavere ucciso a sangue freddo, una persona emersa dal passato di John che sembrava sapere troppo, il consulente detective non riesce davvero a comprendere.  
L’uomo doveva essere un militare, di questo Sherlock è certo, ma i suoi discorsi insensati prima di morire hanno solo confuso il consulente detective, che ora non riesce a dedurre lucidamente. John non può essere invischiato in questioni di spie, non è un assassino, non è un traditore, non è altro se non un soldato efficiente e un dottore diligente.  
Non può essere altro se non il _suo_ John.  
Che pensiero sciocco da avere in quel momento.  
«Una semplice parola: _inganno_.»  
Sherlock pensa nitidamente che farebbe meno male se John alzasse la pistola e gli sparasse in pieno petto. Soprattutto ora, dopo i recenti sviluppi del loro rapporto, dopo quel primo bacio così assurdo e quelle notti di scoperte che – per Sherlock – restano ancora senza spiegazione logica. Dopo averlo avuto dentro in così tanti modi: nel corpo, nell’anima, nella mente.  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare suo fratello: affezionarsi è uno svantaggio.  
Amare è uno svantaggio.  
E Sherlock ora l’ha capito. In quel preciso istante, con lo sguardo duro di John riflesso nel suo. Quello sguardo sconosciuto. Quell’espressione quasi divertita.  
_Questo_ John, quello che ora gli sta davanti, è un nemico.  
Il _suo_ John, quello di Baker Street, quello intimo e personale e segreto, è morto.

 

 


	13. Il genio più idiota (Hogwarts!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock non si rassegna a non essere il più bravo della scuola...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Klaudia, che mi ha permesso di cimentarmi in una Hogwarts!AU per la prima volta in vita mia.   
> Spero vi piaccia!

Non era semplicemente possibile. Non poteva essere vero. Di certo era colpa di qualche incantesimo, di un inganno, di un immenso complotto ai suoi danni.  
Un corvonero battuto da un grifondoro.  
Non che a Sherlock interessassero quelle sciocche competizioni o quegli sciocchi voti o l'intero stupido mondo della magia. Aveva cose più importanti da fare.  
«Ehi! Sherlock!»  
Riconobbe immediatamente quella voce e prese a camminare con passo più svelto, svoltando un angolo e poi un altro, senza riuscire a seminare il suo inseguitore.  
Alla fine se lo ritrovò davanti, complici le scale che avevano deciso di cambiare posizione proprio in quel momento, impedendogli di proseguire.  
«John» si costrinse a salutare.  
«Ho saputo che abbiamo i voti migliori, quest'anno.»  
«A quanto pare» continuò Sherlock, decidendosi a trovare un'altra via per allontanarsi da quella noiosa conversazione.  
«Senti, mi chiedevo se...»  
Nel sentire il tono titubante di John, Sherlock fu costretto a scrutarlo con attenzione. Il biondo si stava passando una mano fra i capelli, guardando le punte dei suoi piedi. Doveva essere imbarazzato per qualcosa, dedusse Sherlock.  
«Non ho tutto il giorno, John.»  
«Siamo amici da un po', direi» riuscì a dire il grifondoro.  
Sherlock si limito ad emettere uno sbuffo.  
«E quest'estate pensavo che potremmo vederci. Sì, insomma, passare un po' di tempo assieme.»  
Il corvonero lo fissò con una punta di sorpresa. Vedersi? Passare del tempo assieme? Amici? Di che parlava?!  
«Cosa ne dici, eh?» lo incalzò John.  
«Perché dovremmo passare del tempo assieme?»  
Il grifondoro lo guardò e sembrò ferito dalla sua scettica perplessità.  
«Sei il genio più idiota che conosca» sibilò, prima di schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra e fuggire via.  
Sherlock rimase lì, impalato e confuso.  
Era di certo un mago brillante, abile con incantesimi e pozioni, ma non avrebbe mai potuto dedurre una cosa del genere.  
Avrebbe dovuto applicarsi di più in divinazione, si disse, prima di proseguire un po' spaesato lungo il corridoio.


	14. Kilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma mi lascia prompt sulle nostre passioni segrete... i kilt!!

«E quello cosa sarebbe?!»  
«Un kilt, John.»  
Watson nascose l’evidente rossore tornando a celarsi dietro lo schermo del computer. La curiosità era forte, ma iniziò a porre le sue domande con tono noncurante, per mantenere quel briciolo di contegno di cui aveva bisogno. Dopotutto erano lì per un caso.  
«E perché indossi un kilt?»  
«Siamo in Scozia, no? C’è bisogno di un travestimento per passare inosservati.»  
«Non credo tutti indossino un kilt, da queste parti.»  
John sbirciò nuovamente, immaginando e ricordando – non senza una buona dose di cara, vecchia eccitazione – cosa ci fosse lì sotto.  
«Dici?» ribatté Sherlock, con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.  
John dovette alzare nuovamente gli occhi dal computer perché il tono usato da Holmes suonava… promettente.  
«Forse hai ragione, forse dovrei semplicemente toglierlo. E dire che l’ho indossato proprio come un kilt si dovrebbe indossare.»  
John, il computer ormai completamente dimenticato, era totalmente assorto dalla figura di Sherlock e da quel nuovo capo d’abbigliamento.  
«Ossia?» domandò, nonostante sapesse benissimo di cosa l'altro stesse parlando.  
«Niente sotto» ghignò Sherlock alzando il kilt.

 


	15. Brace (Demon!Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un altro Au che non avevo mai sperimentato. John, ferito, si ritrova salvato dal peggiore degli incubi...

“Cos’è questo posto?”  
John gettò una rapida occhiata attorno tentando di sollevarsi, ma la spalla inviò una fitta dolorosa.  
I ricordi tornarono, improvvisi. Il colpo, la ferita, la caduta e poi le stelle.  
Per quante ore aveva osservato le stelle? Alla fine si era convinto ad accogliere la morte. I sensi si erano affievoliti, i pensieri confusi e la pace – una strana, inspiegabile pace – era sembrata calare su di lui.  
Ricordò anche l’ombra. Aveva ingenuamente creduto si trattasse della morte, con larghe ali da pipistrello ed occhi rossi come rubini, ma era troppo confuso per porsi le giuste domande.  
Continuò a guardare la strana caverna in cui si trovava. Era sdraiato su un giaciglio di coperte consunte ed era circondato da ogni genere di stranezza, fra cui riconobbe resti animali.  
“La mia tana. Una sistemazione provvisoria, ovviamente.”  
La voce profonda fu seguita da una figura che parve emergere dalla tenebra stessa. L’essere – no, non era un uomo – dispiegò le enormi ali nere e la caverna parve improvvisamente più piccola.  
“Ho fatto un patto con il diavolo in persona per salvarti e sei in debito con me.”  
“Come…  _cosa_? Chi sei? Che patto? Che diavolo?!”  
“Il diavolo… mio fratello, per essere precisi. Ora, lasciando perdere questa noiosa conversazione, devo avere un umano a disposizione per infiltrarmi fra gli uomini. E quell’umano sei tu.”  
John corrugò la fronte, ancora più confuso.  
“Io?”  
“Tu, John Hamish Watson.”  
“Ehi, un attimo, come sai… ah, già, certo. Come non detto.”  
Era ufficialmente passato dalla padella alla brace.


	16. Bellissimo (Wings!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emh... sì, nuovamente un AU mai provato.   
> Spero vi piaccia!

John lo osservò volare dal tetto del 221b. Sherlock lo faceva sempre, senza mai poggiare i piedi al suolo. A volte galleggiava a solo un metro da terra altre volte - come in quel momento, quando risolveva brillantemente un caso - volava alto incontro al sole, nel cielo, lontano.  
Le sue ali, possenti e maestose, gettavano la loro ombra su tutti quelli che, come John, erano inchiodati al suolo. Costretti a camminare, ridotti ad osservare e basta.  
Eppure John non avrebbe mai smesso di guardarlo. Nonostante quella strana sensazione – quasi un dolore, quasi una mancanza – gli stringesse il cuore e gli opprimesse il petto.  
“Scenderesti per me?” gli chiese d’impulso quando Sherlock tornò vicino, dando voce al suo desiderio.  
“Non essere sciocco.”  
Il dottore nascose il dispiacere dietro ad un sorriso, ma Sherlock lo scrutò e parve quasi rilevarne l’infinita tristezza.  
  
Sherlock iniziò con la punta del piede, sfiorando la superficie su cui l’amico stava ritto e fiero. Quando la pianta aderì completamente, tentò di poggiare l’altro.  
Aveva sempre invidiato John. Così fermo, così solido, così sicuro. Sherlock, con le sue ali pesanti, non poteva che ingobbirsi, avanzando sgraziato, trascinandosi sulla terra come una grottesca caricatura.  
Si posizionò e richiuse le ali, lasciando che il peso fosse scaricato solo sulle gambe. Avvertì il familiare senso di vertigine, l’estraneità di quel gesto.  
La mano di John si alzò e lo accarezzò piano, sul viso. Nello sguardo una strana dolcezza, un affetto incondizionato che Sherlock non credeva di meritare.  
“Sei bellissimo.” mormorò il dottore.  
E, per la prima volta, Sherlock ci credette anche solo un po’.


	17. Parole (Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho già scritto Death!fic in passato ed è sempre... difficile.   
> Spero comunque possa piacervi!  
> Grazie a Virginia per il prompt!

Mycrof ha atteso quella domanda con una sensazione simile al timore, deve ammetterlo.   
E Sherlock non ha aspettato poi troppo prima di chiedere notizie di John.   
“Ecco.”   
La cartelletta beige è terribilmente troppo sottile rispetto a ciò che contiene, ma Mycroft non riuscirebbe a dirlo, a pronunciare quelle parole, e lascia parlare la carta stampata al suo posto.   
Sherlock scorre velocemente lo sguardo sulle righe, l’espressione sempre più corrucciata. Mycroft userebbe il termine  _confuso_ , se non si trattasse di suo fratello. Dello stesso uomo che ha capito subito che qualcosa non andava, che ha atteso a porgere quella domanda forse per il sospetto che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta.  
Quando Sherlock finisce di leggere non riesce neanche a reggersi in piedi. Indietreggia di qualche passo e si siede, stringendo fra le mani la cartella con gli scarni appunti della terapeuta e un rapporto della polizia totalmente inadeguato ai suoi occhi.   
“Tutto qui?” domanda con la voce incrinata, ingoiando il dolore per non mostrare un punto debole al fratello.   
“No, ovviamente. Non ho voluto mostrati altro.”  
Le foto, per esempio, o il referto dell’autopsia. Perché è stato difficile per Mycroft osservare quelle immagini e non vuole immaginare cosa farebbero a Sherlock, alla sua mente già incrinata da questa notizia.   
Mycroft non è in grado di fare ciò che sarebbe giusto, non riesce a consolare, non ha idea di come si debba fare. Si limita a fissare Sherlock, chiedendosi quanto impiegherà il dolore a lasciarlo.   
Ma Mycroft sa anche che certe ferite non si rimarginano. Sa che non ci sarà nessun barbarossa, questa volta, a tenere suo fratello ancorato alla realtà.   
“Tu… tu avevi promesso.” Mormora Sherlock, gettando qualche altra occhiata al rapporto “Avevi promesso.”  
Ed ora Mycroft deve parlare, sa di doverlo fare, ma le parole non riescono proprio a sembrargli adeguate.   
“Ho commesso un errore, fratello caro. Solo un istante e…”  
Sherlock si alza, gli volta le spalle e esce dallo studio.   
I fogli si sono sparpagliati al suolo. Il rapporto della polizia in bella vista.   
Il decesso del dottor John Watson classificato con una sola parola: _suicidio_.


	18. Foto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni tanto Triz mi lascia anche prompt che non mi strappano il cuore.  
> Ecco John alle prese con un vecchio album di foto...

John e la signora Holmes sono seduti sul divano da venti minuti buoni, ormai.   
“E questa è di quando decise di andare in giro vestito di un lenzuolo per una settimana.”  
“Ah, allora è un vizio.” sorride John osservando la fotografia del piccolo Sherlock del passato, l’aria imbronciata e il corpo avvolto nel cotone decorato da piccoli cagnolini.  
La signora Holmes alza il viso giusto un attimo, confusa da questa battuta di cui non coglie il riferimento, per poi riprendere a sfogliare l’album alla ricerca di qualche altra prodezza del piccolo Sherlock.   
Sherlock – quello adulto seduto in salotto e obbligato ad assistere alla tortura – emette uno sbuffo simile al lamento di un animale in gabbia.   
“Era un esperimento.” sibila, rannicchiandosi sulla poltrona.   
“Oh, guarda John, questa è stata scattata poco dopo Natale, quando aveva ricevuto il suo piccolo chimico. Abbiamo dovuto requisirlo perché rischiò di dar fuoco alla sua stanza.”  
John sbircia la foto di Sherlock, notando la totale assenza di sopracciglia e qualche boccolo scompostamente brucciacchiato.   
“Esperimento.” sibila la versione vivente.   
Sherlock sta seriamente valutando la proposta di Mycroft. Forse, confrontando le due situazioni, sei mesi di missione in qualche luogo sperduto e una morte atroce non sono poi la scelta peggiore.   
“Devo ammettere che i tuoi passatempi hanno radici profonde.” ridacchia il dottore, guardandolo di sottecchi.   
“Oh John, saranno difficili da estirpare.” interviene la signora Holmes “Ma sai, il matrimonio cambia la gente… forse anche lui adesso metterà la testa a posto.”  
Il blogger sfiora il suo fidanzato con lo sguardo. Non trova sia maturato poi molto da quando era solo un bambino, ma non vorrebbe cambiarlo per nulla al mondo.   
“Spero di no, signora Holmes, spero di no.” mormora, alzandosi per raggiungere Sherlock e poggiargli un bacio sulle labbra.


	19. Niente più HBO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hudson scopre qualcosa di inaspettato...  
> Prompt nato da un'immagine che gira nel web e lasciatomi da Elisa, spero possa divertire!

Mrs Hudson era particolarmente fiera di quell’infornata. Non le venivano biscotti così buoni da quando suo marito era stato giustiziato e lei non aveva più potuto aggiungere quell’  _ingrediente segreto_  che rendeva i suoi biscotti perfetti.  
Così decise di farli assaggiare ai ragazzi, che solitamente mangiavano quello che capitava quando capitava, ad intervalli davvero irregolari.  
“Ma non sono la loro cuoca.” mormorò a se stessa.  
Finì di salire le scale e aprì piano la porta a causa delle mani impegnate.  
“Ragazzi! Vi ho fatto i…”  
Quando riuscì nell’impresa di guardare nella stanza si ritrovò davanti un’immagine che mai si sarebbe aspettata.  
E non di certo per i draghi di pezza che decoravano il pavimento.  
Sherlock, una lunga parrucca nera che gli pendeva dalla testa, era vestito da Khal Drogo. John, di contro, aveva un indecente vestito bianco - la signora Hudson quasi pensò l’avessero rubato dal suo armadio, fra quelli che usava per le sue danze esotiche – ad imitazione di Daenerys.  
La nuova ossessione dei ragazzi era  _Games of Thrones_.  
Ma no, neanche quella era la cosa più assurda.  
I due, si stavano, erano… insomma loro…  
Oh, Mrs Hudson non riusciva nemmeno a soffermarsi sul pensiero.  
Chiuse la porta sulle perversioni dei suoi affittuari e marciò decisa verso il bagno.  
“Niente più biscotti e, per l’amore del cielo, NIENTE PIU’ HBO IN QUESTA CASA!” sentenziò, buttando la sua creazione culinaria nel water e calcando il tono sulle ultime parole.  
Poté giurare, tornando in cucina, di sentire delle risate provenire dal piano di sopra.


	20. Un pomeriggio (University!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ha un rifugio quando lo studio e gli impegni diventano troppo... ed è con Sherlock.  
> Grazie a Koa per il prompt!

C’è quella strana atmosfera dilatata a saturare l’aria. Quella dei pomeriggi che iniziano ad allungarsi, del sole che entra dalla finestra gentilmente, ma più caldo, più luminoso.   
John è da Sherlock per il tè, alla ricerca di qualche ora rilassante in compagnia di quel suo amico che solo amico non è, di quell’amante che ancora amante non è. Lo scopo dovrebbe essere solo ascoltare la sua voce per un po’ e dimenticare i libri di anatomia che lo aspettano a casa, il faticoso tirocinio, la sua vita fatta di impegno e routine.   
Così c’è lo scorrere di quel liquido ambrato a riscaldargli l’animo, in tazze bianche ed eleganti. C’è qualche giallo dalla copertina rigida letto dalla voce profonda di Sherlock. E poi il torpore di una giornata stancante che trova finalmente la sua perfetta conclusione, in compagnia dell’unico in grado di rendere memorabile una cosa tanto semplice, tanto normale.   
  
Sherlock osserva John stropicciato in quella posizione assurda. Come può trovarla comoda? Considererebbe un affronto quel suo essersi addormentato sul più bello – l’idiota di detective del romanzo stava iniziando a capire, cosa che Sherlock aveva fatto a pagina tre – se non avesse l’espressione più serena mai vista sul suo viso. I capelli ricadono delicatamente sulla fronte distesa, le labbra sono un morbido invito da cui il respiro esce in piccoli sospiri ritmici.   
E Sherlock non resiste a quella visione.   
Si tende, lentamente, e poggia un piccolo bacio proprio lì da dove John parla, ride, vive. Indugia appena un po’, giusto per far spazio a quel gesto nella più bella stanza del suo palazzo mentale.   
Quando si allontana, però, può specchiarsi negli occhi spalancati dell’altro. Un riflesso sbiadito in tutto quel mare di stupore.   
Ora John è perfettamente sveglio.


	21. Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un angst introspettivo, con Sherlock che riflette sull'amore.  
> Grazie ad Alessandra per il prompt!  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

Non sono mai stato bravo, in questo. Tutto il resto, tutto ciò che è logico, razionale, perfino sottilmente deducibile, è per me istintivo ed evidente. Ma il sentimento umano - quello strano e fastidioso mischiarsi di idee e pensieri - non riesco ad afferrarlo. Ed è frustrante, irritante, incredibilmente stupido. Per non parlare delle reazioni fisiche, chimiche, biologiche, psicologiche che si attivano. Così tante implicazioni ed una sola, singola, insignificante parola.   
Amore.   
Non lo voglio, questo fardello, non l'ho chiesto, non l'ho desiderato. Eppure c'è. E mi rendo conto perfino dell'egoismo che comporta squadrare John in quel modo, osservarlo, chiedermi come averlo per me, come possederlo. Cose sciocche, a cui non ho mai pensato, che ora sembrano affollarmi il cranio, riconducendo la mia lucidità ad uno scherzo grottesco.   
Vorrei non averlo mai incontrato, John. Al tempo stesso, però, mi rendo conto di quanto lui abbia contribuito alla mia vita, ai miei successi, alle mie vittorie. Io risolvo i casi, lui salva le persone. E salva me, ogni giorno, ogni attimo.   
Anche se mi rende umano, anche se mi sento vulnerabile, anche se muoio un poco ogni volta che lui rischia la vita a causa mia.   
L'amore è una droga strana, che ha infinite controindicazioni e un solo risvolto piacevole. Quella sensazione appagata quando John sorride, anche se non lo fa per me.   
L'amore è un caso che non riesco a risolvere e che sembra avere una sola vittima. Sono io, steso a terra, a fissare il soffitto, con tre cerotti alla nicotina attaccati alla pelle assieme a questa strisciante sensazione di impotenza.


	22. Il Bot (PostApocalyptic!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mia passione per i robot incontra la mia passione per Sherlock.   
> Grazie a Michela per avermi permesso di farlo con il suo prompt!

Nel deserto si potevano trovare i ricambi giusti per i suoi Bot. Sotto la sabbia dorata, sotto lo stesso suolo su cui i Bot avevano combattuto anni addietro, le carcasse metalliche potevano ancora dare soddisfazione. Bisognava cercare con attenzione, certo, ma in questo John era uno degli ingegneri più abili. Poteva vagare per ore, ignorando il caldo soffocante e il sole accecante, pur di trovare qualcosa di interesante da riportare al laboratorio.   
Certo, l'impianto ogni tanto gli dava qualche noia, la parte superiore della gamba, connessa all'arto meccanico, faticava un po' a sostenerne il peso, ma niente lo distraeva dall'obbiettivo.   
“Sher...”  
Chinato su una buca profonda, davvero troppo lontano da casa, con lo sguardo illuminato di meraviglia, John fece la scoperta che sperava di compiere da tempo. Un Bot completamente intero. Non se ne trovavano più così ben messi, viste le razzie e la ricerca costante di pezzi di ricambio. Ormai i Bot venivano usati per scopi pacifici, domestici, o per difendere il confine di qualche insediamento umano, ma erano tutti stati riprogrammati. Ormai erano accozzaglie di ricambi con più problemi che vantaggi.   
Un Bot intero, senza troppi danni esterni, anche se con il codice che si leggeva appena a causa della polvere e dell'erosione, era una vera meraviglia. John saltò nella buca, esaltato. Con mano decisa pulì per bene il metallo e le lettere saltarono fuori.   
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes” lesse “E io come diavolo ti porto a casa, William?”  
Impiegò un'ora intera a fissarlo con le corde al veicolo, avvolgendolo per bene in un panno consunto, così che fosse protetto e nascosto alla vista. Ancora di più ci mise per tornare all'insediamento, visto quanto piano fu costretto a guidare per non danneggiare il Bot. Dopotutto, di issarlo sul tetto dell'auto con se ne parlava proprio.   
Arrivò a destinazione che il sole stava calando, lasciando dietro di sé solo gelo e buio. Oltrepassò i controlli salutando le sentinelle con un gesto della mano, sperando che non lo fermassero in virtù del suo essere un volto noto. Un Bot intero era un bottino ghiotto, perfino per chi di Bot non sapeva nulla. Guidò attraverso i moncherini di edifici che erano la Colonia, uno dei più grandi insediamenti umani – dopo la Capitale, ovviamente - rimasti, fino a raggiungere il laboratorio. Quel posto - il seminterrato di un edificio di cui restava solo qualche piano, ma che doveva esere stato molto più alto - era anche la sua casa, il suo rifugio, il luogo dove sistemava i Bot per poi rivenderli. Il suo intero mondo ruotava intorno a quella singola stanza, con una branda consunta in un angolo e un'infinita distesa di attrezzi, progetti, circuiti e ricambi a pendere dal soffitto o ammucchiati negli angoli. Fermò l'auto, andò a recuperare un carrello e portò il Bot di sotto, gettando sguardi attenti tutto attorno. Una volta al riparo, una volta solo, tolse la mascherina e il giubbotto logoro, pronto a studiare da vicino la sua scoperta.   
“Vediamo un po' come stai, William.” mormorò, dopo averlo sollevato sul tavolo da lavoro grazie al carello.   
Analizzò il guscio, l'involucro metallico che conteneva tutto ciò che serviva al Bot per restare intero, e trovò solo un paio di problemi a qualche giuntura e il carter metallico sul retro, che racchiudeva le schede e che faticava ad aprirsi. Per il resto, erosione e ammaccature superficiali a parte, era in uno stato eccellente.  
“È ora di vedere come se la passa il tuo cervello.” disse John, rimuovendo il carter dopo qualche difficoltà.   
Dentro sembrava quasi tutto in regola. John lavorò un paio d'ore, ignorando la stanchezza, per riportare tutto a nuovo splendore, ma la scheda madre sembrava intatta anche senza il suo intervento di pulizia e sistemazione. Questo voleva dire che riprogrammarlo sarebbe stato un gioco da...  
“Sher... lock.”  
John si spaventò immediatamente e, nel farlo, strappò l'ultimo collegamento che aveva compiuto. Il Bot ronzò e tornò muto.   
“Ok, questo è decisamente strano.” costatò, corrugando la fronte.   
Evidentemente il Bot non si era mai spento ed era fondamentalmente impossibile. Giusto? La voce del Bot, gracchiante, bassa e metallica, lo aveva letteralmente sorpreso, ma doveva tornare lucido.   
Il cuore di John accellerò alla prospettiva di aver trovato quello che era un vero e proprio tesoro. Cancellò immediatamente l'idea di venderlo, perché non esisteva prezzo nell'intero deserto utile a comprarlo. Saltò in piedi, si diresse al fusto di olio nero che teneva per la sua gamba, e ne prelevò abbastanza per rimettere in moto l'intero Bot.   
Compiuta quella semplice operazione, ripeté il collegamento di poco prima.   
Una mossa incauta, visto lo scopo per cui i Bot erano stati costruiti.  
“Sherlock.” ripetè la voce gracchiante.  
Il Bot, ora funzionante anche nella sua parte idraulica, emise i ronzii attribuibili all'apertura delle palpebre. John si sporse per poterlo guardare in viso, ma fu lo stesso Bot a voltarsi.   
“Non William.” disse l'automa “Sherlock.”   
John sorrise, compiaciuto.   
“Sherlock.” gli fece quindi eco.  
“Umano.” lo salutò il Bot.   
“John, sono John. Sei in funzione, è... è incredibile.”  
“Acuta osservazione.”  
Il Bot lo stava forse prendendo in giro? John fece quel pensiero istintivamente, ormai abituato alla solitudine e alla presenza costante di qualche Bot nella sua vita. Solo in un secondo momento realizzò che i Bot non avevano nessun senso dell'umorismo, nessuna superbia, nessun...  
“Sei un senziente! Straordinario!”  
“E tu sei un'idiota.”  
John restò pietrificato da quel commento diretto, ma prima che potesse anche solo aggiungere qualcosa – anche se quell'ulteriore scoperta lo aveva lasciato stordito e sopreso – il Bot proseguì.   
“Non offenderti, tutti gli umani lo sono.”  
Sherlock scese dal ripiano cautamente, vagliando – probabilmente – lo stato del suo involucro e la reazione di tutte le parti ai suoi comandi.   
Un senziente, John non poteva crederci. Dovette indietreggiare e sedersi sulla branda, passandosi la mano sul viso per scacciare la sorpresa. Era a causa dei senzienti che le ribellioni contro il potere centrale non si erano risolte in un annientamento totale dei ribelli. I Bot erano armi del governo, ma quando qualcuno di loro aveva sviluppato un autoconsapevolezza, un “io”, aveva finito per diventare pericoloso per il suo stesso proprietario. Molti senzienti si erano alleati agli uomini liberi e avevano lottato contro i loro stessi simili privi di autocoscienza. Per questo non erano più stati impiegati dal governo dopo la seconda ribellione, in favore di mercenari umani dotati di impianti. E nel giro della terza e della quarta ribellione erano andati scomparendo dal campo di battaglia anche gli ultimi baluardi di quell'era. I Bot erano macerie che l'uomo tentava continuamente di recuperare senza troppo successo, ormai ridotti a zombie di metallo guidati da programmazioni basilari. Di certo non raffinati quanto lo erano stati in passato, neanche lontanamente l'ombra dei senzienti.   
“Un ribelle,” esordì il Bot, scrutando la gamba di John, “un igegnere, un amante del deserto, vista l'abbronzatura. Immagino sia una miniera di ricambi, ormai. Quanto tempo è passato dalla seconda ribellione?”  
“Circa quarant'anni.”  
“Immagino, quindi, tu abbia perso la gamba dopo.”  
“Esatto. Quinta ribellione, esercito della Colonia.”  
Il Bot era, per John, la materializzazione di ogni sogno. Lo osservò ancora un po', estasiato, rapito da quei pallidi occhi attenti, dal lucente involucro metallico, dal suo solido corpo che si muoveva, dalle sue dita che vagavano a sfiorare ogni oggetto nella stanza.   
Era perfetto.   
Era bellissimo.   
Era suo.


	23. Tardi (Evil!John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock realizza - nel modo peggiore - di aver fatto troppi danni. E di quanto sia tardi, ormai, per rimediare.   
> Grazie a Triz per i prompt sempre molto angst!!

Sherlock è stato via a lungo, ma non ha dimenticato il viso di John. Non dimentica mai ciò che è importante, riservandogli piccoli o ampi spazi nel suo palazzo della mente.   
Ma quel volto, quell'espressione fredda e decisa, quella persona, non la ricorda. Perché non è mai esistita prima. Quello non è John.   
“Fermati John, tu non sei così.”  
Il sapore del sangue si mischia al gusto ferroso di quelle parole difficili. Sherlock è tornato a Londra dopo due anni di missioni fra la vita e la morte, solo per catturare un assassino seriale.   
E quell'assassino seriale, per un'ironia che Sherlock fatica ad analizzare, è proprio John.   
Il suo John.   
“Due anni, Sherlock. Sei stato tu a farmi questo. Tu mi hai trasformato in ciò che sono.”  
Perfino la voce di John è più dura, rigida nell'uscire dalle labbra del dottore. E Sherlock preferisce i pugni, preferisce le torture, alle diversità che John gli sta sbattendo in faccia con violenza.   
Preferisce la morte, al mondo in cui lui e John sono nemici, all'esistenza in cui John non è al suo fianco, ma dall'altra parte della linea fra giusto e sbagliato.   
Una linea con cui Sherlock ha sempre giocato, ma che non ha mai oltrepassato.  
“L'ho fatto per proteggerti.”  
“Credo sia un po' tardi per questo, non credi?”  
È tardi, sì. Incredibilmente tardi per rimediare, incredibilmente troppo tardi per salvare il suo John.   
E, allora, è meglio morire per mano di quello sconosciuto che ha l'anima di John nascosta da qualche parte, che vivere in un mondo senza il suo dottore.


End file.
